dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 87
September 12, 2018 New Resurgence Mega Capsule The new Resurgence Mega Capsule is here! These will drop from random enemies you’ve defeated from now until October 9th, and will cost 7 stabilizers to open. Note that you’ll only have 14 days in which to open each Resurgence Mega Capsule you collect before they expire. Each Resurgence Mega Capsule randomly contains 1 of 17 brand-new Powerset-inspired Materials, as well as the following 9 unlocked Time Capsules: *Kryptonian Time Capsule *Assassin Time Capsule *Paradox Time Capsule *Notorious Time Capsule *Gotham Time Capsule *Arcane Time Capsule *Time Torn Capsule *Team-Up Time Capsule *Qwardian Time Capsule There have also been a few additional changes to the Time Capsules contained within this newest Resurgence Mega Capsule: *All older Time Capsules have been updated to the newer reward structure of Kryptonian Time Capsules. So when each time capsule is opened, you get to choose your reward! *All Enhanced style recipes have been removed from all Emblems and Gear Pieces. Instead, each of the Gear Pieces and Emblems now have Enhanced versions that may drop directly from their respective Time Capsules. *All gear in the Resurgence Mega Capsule has had their Maximum Item Level increased to 202. *Crafting Materials have been removed from all older Capsules. *Exo-Material has been added to the extra capsule rewards. Second Chance Vendor Booster Gold has set up shop in both the Watchtower and Hall of Doom with a Second Chance Vendor! Look for him next to the Rewards from Time and Space Vendor in either location for a chance to purchase Gear, Emblems, and Collection Rewards from the original Time Capsule and Amazonian Time Capsule. Tactical Mod Boxes *The process of getting Tactical Mods has been streamlined. *New Tactical Mod boxes are now available in the Base dispenser. *Each box offers you a choice of the existing mods based your power set. *Available boxes change based on how far you’ve upgraded Tactical Mods in your Mainframe. Scaling Gear Boxes *New Scaling Gear boxes will randomly drop for players in Tier 1 through Tier 7 instances if they are within CR relevancy for that instance. *Different sets of Scaling Gear can potentially drop within the same instance, but will always only drop a set within CR relevancy of your character. Scaling XP for Leveling Characters *You will now be awarded XP for completing the daily quests in Titan’s Tower Event Content. *XP awarded is based off of the content difficulty and your current character level. *Completing Event Content in future Episodes will likewise award XP. Feats *The Black Mask of Death feat should now properly display the correct requirement to complete it. Generator Mod Descriptions *Generator mods with CR or Episode requirements have had their Descriptions updated. Pets *The Shield-wielding sidekick's Protective Shield now absorbs damage. The shield will last up to 6 seconds and absorb a small amount of damage. HIVE Reborn *Terra's Volcanic Vent phase will now last 120 seconds. *(Normal) Terra's creatures will spawn every 30 seconds instead of 40 seconds. *Terra will now use a Defensive Shield while her Volcanic Vent phase is active Category:Game Update